


О Покемонах и Высадке на Луну

by DreamerX2



Series: Klance Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Мир, где каждый человек время от времени слышит случайную мысль своей родственной души. Даже, скорее, на секунду заглядывает в ее голову. И, конечно, Лэнсу попалась самая скучная, самая занудная вторая половинка в мире. Кроме тех случаев, когда он бывает другим.





	О Покемонах и Высадке на Луну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Pokémon and Moon Landings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716829) by [shipstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5592831

Впервые Лэнс слышит мысли своего соулмейта, когда ему исполняется почти одиннадцать лет. Немного позже, чем остальные люди, поэтому его ожидание накапливается до той отметки, когда любые слова могут оказаться разочаровывающими.

Но есть множество мыслей, которые были бы менее обидными, чем та, которую он получает.

Первая возможность услышать свою родственную душу озвучивается в виде: «Интересно, нам зададут много домашки по математике?».

Сначала Лэнс думает, что это, должно быть, шутка, потому что он ждал одиннадцать лет, чтобы услышать это? Но когда никто не выпрыгивает с камерой, крича, что это какая-то изощренная шутка и его показывают по телевизору, он понимает, что это — печальная реальность.

И она отстой.

***

 

Вторая мысль, которую Лэнс слышит от своей второй половинки, такая же скучная, как и первая, и он понимает, что это не его обычное невезение, из-за которого он «подслушал» чужие мысли в самый неудачный момент. Нет, просто, похоже, его соулмейт — очень скучный человек.

На этот раз Лэнс выслушивает целую лекцию на тему «Описание Толстого: фантастическая метаморфоза Пьера».

Позже Лэнс обращается к гуглу и узнает, о чем, черт возьми, только что толкала мысленную речь его родственная душа, потому что, насколько ему показалось, это были книжные персонажи (ни у кого в настоящей жизни не будет таких имен). Он узнает, что его соулмейт читал какую-то книгу под названием «Война и мир», которой более сто пятидесяти лет и ее автор — какой-то русский писатель.

Позже Лэнс обнаруживает роман у своего отца в кабинете, и, когда он вытаскивает том с полки (не без труда — он очень большой), то обнаруживает, что в этой книжище более тысячи страниц.

Он открывает ее и с трудом осиливает полстраницы, прежде чем дико заскучать.

Как это, черт побери, может быть его родственной душой?

***

 

«Такое чувство, будто я в одном классе с будущими работниками фастфуда».

Лэнс громко смеется из-за комментария его соулмейта, потому что «боже, этот парень довольно замкнутый». Лэнсу нравится.

***

 

Следующие полтора года Лэнс ничего не слышит от своей родственной души, пока внезапно в его голове не раздается чужой голос, отчего он чуть не падает со стула посреди обеда.

«Выкуси, Широ!».

Ему интересно, кто такой, черт возьми, этот Широ, но затем в его голове всплывает картинка, и Лэнс видит, что его соулмейт играет в покемонов (он только что победил в бою, вероятно, того самого Широ). И Лэнс обожает эту игру. Поэтому осознание того, что его вторая половинка владеет нужными навыками, — невероятно захватывающее. Возможно, его соулмейт не так уж убог, как казался ему сначала. Но затем он видит уровень покемонов его родственной души, и «черт бы побрал этого мудака, у него больше скилла».

Спустя пару секунд изображение пропадает, и Лэнс как можно быстрее извиняется перед родителями и бежит в свою комнату — прокачивать покемонов, потому что черта с два он позволит этому парню обыграть его, когда им выпадет шанс сразиться друг против друга в реальной жизни.

***

 

«Гамлет — безусловно, лучшая пьеса Шекспира».

Лэнсу, возможно, придется рассмотреть отмену его решения окрестить своего соулмейта «не слишком убогим».

***

 

Лэнс видит внешний вид его второй половинки раньше, чем узнает его имя.

Парнишка, наверное, просто глядит на себя в зеркало, прежде чем пойти в школу, и Лэнсу открывается прекрасный вид на его отражение.

На нем красная мотоциклетная куртка, которую Лэнс находит немного перебором, но в целом парень выглядит лет на пятнадцать, сколько и самому Лэнсу.

Его первая реакция — это: «Черт, этот парень милый». Можно даже сказать, горячий. Очень горячий. Несмотря на маллет. А если серьезно, то кто ходит с такой прической в наши дни? Его соулмейт что, не знает, что уже не 1980?

В общем, у его родственной души есть маллет, и его внешний вид можно описать одним словом — сердитый. Но он Лэнса, и для Лэнса он идеальный.

Сейчас он просто хочет познакомиться с этим парнем. Узнать его имя — вероятно, неплохой первый шаг.

***

 

Соулмейт Лэнса в самом разгаре драки.

Лэнс безумно переживает за этого парня, ведь он носит маллет, играет в покемонов и, по правде говоря, кажется настоящим ботаником. Поэтому Лэнс боится, что его родственная душа не обойдется парой царапин.

Картина длится всего пару секунд, но и этого хватает Лэнсу, чтобы в последний момент увидеть, как его вторая половинка наносит какой-то сумасшедший удар и отправляет пару сверстников в полет. Лэнсу остается сидеть с открытым ртом, потому что черт возьми. Его соулмейт невероятно крут.

Миленько.

***

 

«Почему мой соулмейт такой идиот?».

Лэнс закатывает глаза. Зато у него нет маллета. Или громоздких старых книг, от которых не отрывается его родственная душа.

***

 

Ладно, может, Лэнс не разделяет тягу к чтению его второй половинки, но однажды он чувствует отягощающее разочарование, когда натыкается на счастливые целующиеся парочки в парке. И они так тошнотворно влюблены, что Лэнс чувствует, что он вот-вот опорожнит содержимое желудка.

После этого он обнаруживает себя, каким-то образом охотно направляющимся в книжный (впервые на его памяти). Он не знает, где находится раздел классики, поэтому обращается за помощью к случайному работнику магазина, но в конце концов оказывается у нужного стеллажа.

Он стоит перед многочисленными полками и смотрит на книгу, которую написал какой-то парень по имени Чарльз Диккенс. Лэнс не будет отрицать, что он тихо хихикает, прочитав имя автора.

Диккенс.

Его соулмейт читает книги, которые написал чувак по имени Диккенс.

Бесценно.

***

 

Лэнс видит картинку какого-то глупого горячего парня, который кладет руку на плечо второй половинки Лэнса. И он знает, что это, скорее всего, дружеский успокаивающий жест, но Лэнс все равно чувствует небольшой прилив ревности, потому что руки прочь от моего мужика, сучка.

Его соулмейт заговаривает первым.

— Эй, Широ.

Широ говорит:

— Ты уверен, что все хорошо, Кит?

Итак, из этой ситуации у Лэнса всплывает несколько вопросов. Что случилось с его второй половинкой? Лэнс должен быть рядом, чтобы утешать его, а не этот Широ. Но потом он понимает, что этот же тип, к которому он ревнует, только что назвал имя его соулмейта.

Кит.

Лэнс улыбается до самых ушей, потому что теперь он наконец-то знает, как называть его родственную душу. Связь на этом прерывается, и Лэнсу остается только интересоваться, что случилось, и надеяться, что с Китом все хорошо.

***

 

Соулмейт Лэнса смотрит копию Классного мюзикла.

Лэнс только задумывается, что же думает его родственная душа о таком совершенстве, когда у него в голове проносятся чужие мысли: «Тц, фигня какая-то».

До этого момента Лэнс никогда не знал настоящего отчаяния. Его соулмейт только что назвал Классный мюзикл фигней.

Лэнсу нужна минута.

***

 

«Я не думаю, что ты готов для этого. Потому что у меня слишком аппетитная попка для тебя, детка».

Лэнса пробирает на истерический смех, когда он слышит это. Он думает, что обычно такое поет только он, но даже не знает, что думать, когда впервые слышит это.

Кит — его серьезная, занудная родственная душа, которая две недели назад оскорбила Классный мюзикл, мысленно поет «Аппетитная попка» Destiny’s Child.

Конечно, эта песня наверняка застряла у него в голове после того, как парень где-то услышал ее (это чертовски зажигательная песня), но это все равно самое великолепное, что когда-либо испытывал Лэнс.

Да уж, он никогда не даст Киту забыть об этом.

***

 

Да, возможно, иногда может показаться, что у Лэнса не все дома, но по крайней мере он, блять, не смотрит теории заговора в три часа ночи.

Серьезно, если он еще раз услышит, что высадка на Луну была мистификацией, он за себя не ручается.

«Да и, кстати, Кит? Элвис мертв, пиздуй уже спать».

***

 

Лэнс совершает рождественские покупки, когда это происходит. Он мирно занимается своими делами, мысленно напевая «Я хочу бегемота на Рождество», когда кто-то кричит: «Остановись, блять!».

Он узнает голос Кита сразу же и тут же предполагает: а вдруг они каким-то образом научились устанавливать двухстороннюю связь, что-то вроде ментальной рации, и тут же думает: «Черт, это шикарно!», — но потом понимает, что голос звучит как-то по-другому. Он определяет разницу через мгновение: голос его соулмейта звучит не в его голове, а будто произносит слова вслух. Судя по вытянувшимся лицам окружающих людей в магазине, они так же услышали вспышку.

Твою мать. Твою мать. Это означает, что его вторая половинка в магазине, прямо сейчас. Лэнс кружится вокруг и, наверное, выглядит как сумасшедший, но его это не сильно волнует.

Через некоторое время он замечает его. По крайней мере, ему кажется, что это он. Кто еще в 21 веке будет носить маллет? Он разговаривает с каким-то высоким парнем, в котором Лэнс безошибочно узнает Широ, но сейчас он не находит в себе и капли ревности.

Подойдя ближе, Лэнс слышит обрывок разговора, в котором его родственная душа говорит, что кто-то поет Рождественские песни, и твою мать.

Он стоит посреди магазина, пялясь на них округлившимися глазами, как самый настоящий придурок, потому что не знает, что сказать.

Широ замечает его первым, и его соулмейт мгновение спустя поворачивает голову следом за ним.

Глаза Лэнса расширяются.

— Твою мать. Это ты.

Парень напротив непонимающе хмурит брови. Может, Лэнс ошибся.

— Кит?

— Черт тебя дери. Ты Лэнс. Мой соулмейт.

Лэнс расплывается в широченной улыбке, когда они бегут друг другу в объятия, как в романтических комедиях (которые Лэнс обожает. Не то чтобы он кому-нибудь расскажет об этом).

Как оказывается, Кит определенно на несколько дюймов ниже Лэнса, и Лэнсу невероятно нравится такая разница в росте, потому что Кит отлично вписывается в его руки. Лэнсу кажется, что это тот самый момент, который он ждал всю свою жизнь (и боже, это звучит как-то грустно, но не важно. Кит сейчас с ним, а значит, все хорошо).

Судя по всему, Лэнс оказывается весьма раздражающей второй половинкой, и, если верить словам Кита, то это все из-за любви к Ханне Монтане.

Лэнс краснеет и извиняется, и Кит снова обнимает его. Лэнс все еще не может прийти в себя от того, насколько он милый.

— Я прощу тебя при одном условии.

Лэнс пожимает плечами:

— Ну вперед, — он уверен, что с готовностью сделает все что угодно ради Кита. (Лэнс правда не знает, в какой момент настолько привязался к этому парню).

— Ты должен показать мне танец одиноких девчонок, — Лэнс морщится. Этот танец он практиковал целую неделю, а он все равно у него не выходит.

Но, черт возьми, Кит слишком милый, чтобы сказать ему «нет».

— Идет.

***

 

Они сидят на диване и смотрят «Стар трек», когда Лэнс вспоминает.

Он резко выпрямляется и расплывается в хитром оскале.

— О, боже, я только что вспомнил.

Кит бросает на него отчаянный взгляд (он уже знает, что эти слова не принесут ничего хорошего).

— Что?

Лэнс злобно ухмыляется, поглядывая на своего соулмейта, и начинает петь:

— Я не думаю, что ты готов для этого. Потому что у меня слишком аппетитная попка для тебя, детка.

Кит смотрит на него так, будто он сошел с ума, прежде чем понимает, на что ссылается Лэнс.

Кит немедленно становится ярко-красным и хрипит, что Лэнс находит в каком-то смысле очаровательным:

— Ты слышал?!

Лэнс ухмыляется:

— Я слышал каждое слово, детка, — он вскакивает на ноги и начинает танцевать перед диваном. — Я не думаю, что ты готов к этой заднице. Я не думаю, что ты готов к этой заднице. Я не думаю, что ты готов для этого. Потому что у меня слишком аппетитная попка для…

Лэнс закрывает рот, когда Кит хватает его за руку и тянет на себя. Кит закатывает глаза, бормоча:

— Ты такой идиот, — и наклоняет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Ладно, может, Лэнс опозорил свою родственную душу не так сильно, как надеялся изначально, но он вполне доволен альтернативой.


End file.
